


Feels Like The First Time

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breast Play, F/F, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Congrats on the followers!💞 Could I maybe request a Donna x fem!reader with the line "that sounded a lot better in my head" please?





	Feels Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becsbunker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/gifts).



You’re consistently amazed by Donna. She’s lived through an emotionally abusive marriage and the divorce aftermath, stronger for it on the other side. She had what everyone thought would be the “right Doug”, but that was all too brief. Her niece was abducted, and she had to call in those mysterious “cousins” of hers for help.

She does all of this with a smile filled with sunshine and kind words.

She also tastes like coconut cream pie – buttery, sweet, and delectable. She’s all sighs and soft encouragements, and gentle but strong touches. She sounds like she’s flying to heaven when she comes.

It took a few weeks for you to realize Sam and Dean weren’t her cousins at all. In fact, Donna was in a decidedly _not_ cousinly relationship with Dean. As you grew closer, Donna started to tell you things.

She told you about the things that go bump in the night and what she and her fellow hunters did about it. And then she asked you for help.

You helped, of course, and it was invigorating, terrifying, other things… It was a lot. Afterward, blood, sweat, and tears smattering your skin, you asked _her_ a question.

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

You had no idea from where you pulled the gumption to ask such a thing of your boss and mentor, but you’d just come toe-to-toe with being ripped to shreds by a monster, so… what the Hell? Why not ask?

Donna turned slowly with one arched, blood-splattered brow. “I’m with you right now,” she answered, looking you down and up, then trudging to her truck.

“That sounded a lot better in my head,” you muttered under your breath.

Six weeks later and she’s _with you_ like you meant that night. Sometimes Dean’s with you, too. Not that you ever thought you’d like being with a man, but the way he makes Donna sing, watching his hands move her, watching her face twist and change and beam when he’s inside her – you like that.

Donna loves him, you know that but she’s got more to give, and she gives it to you.

“C’mon, honey,” she whispers, her delicate fist deftly working inside you, her palm splayed over your belly, and the flat of her tongue lazily working your clit.

“Oh, my _fuck_ , Don,” you grit your teeth and thrust onto her fist. “Fuck yes, baby, give it to me.” You pull at your nipples and grind on her. Her laugh is like angels singing.

Donna twists her wrist and climbs up your body, she takes your nipples between her lips one at a time, slow and full, swirls her tongue around, and then you’re coming loud and hard.

“Fuck!” you shout.

You’re panting as she gently removes her fist, kissing you, stroking your sweat-dampened hair from your face. You slowly roll her to her back, straddle her hips and focus of her chest. “Fuck, I love your tits,” you say, as you cup them in your hands, squeezing, then dropping your mouth to her nipples.

You suck gently, scrape your teeth lightly, you brush your thumbs over and over. You can feel Donna’s legs spread under you as you work her up. “I wanna make you come like this,” you say. “Just sucking and playing with these gorgeous tits.”

Donna thrashes beneath you. “Do it, then,” she says, arching her back.

You suck harder, pull and twist her nipples. You squeeze her full breasts and presses them together, thumbing over the taut, dusky peaks. Then you hold one in your hand and slap it, and she groans and bucks under you. You give the same treatment to the other before using your mouth again.

Her breasts are full and tight in your fists and her diamond-hard nipples are wet, glistening, being mouthed and bitten and licked. Donna’s breath shakes and she gasps for air, her face is flushed red, and her teeth are tearing at her bottom lip when she comes with a silent cry.

At work the next day, you enjoy every wince and small gasp when Donna’s uniform brushes her chest just right.


End file.
